


Stupid Email

by xingmi



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmi/pseuds/xingmi
Summary: Taeyeon has caught herself thinking about her English teacher and decided to send him an anonymous email, but it didn't happen like she was expecting.





	Stupid Email

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! Yes, I'm too addicted to BaekYeon and I know it.
> 
> As you all know, I'm not fluent in english, so I'm soooooooo sorry for any mistake, I'm really working hard.
> 
> Well, this is another pastime, but I really enjoyed to wrote this.  
> I hope you guys like it and support my work <3

Taeyeon is a smart girl. She's nineteen and likes music a lot. Taeyeon have a teacher and she thinks she likes him. No, no, she LOVES him! Then she thought it was a good idea to send him an email. An anonymous email.

_Hi, I'm an english student and I think I like you. I'm studying english because of you. Well... I don't know why, but last night I dreamed about you and you were so hot in my dream. Okay, I'll stop because it's pornographic._

_I will not say you my name, but you can call me Pervert Anonymous. I'm a girl, okay? Now I'm laughing a lot because this is so ridiculous._

_Teacher Byun, you are so handsome and hot. I started calling you HHB secretly. It means Handsome & Hot Byun. Oh my god, I'm felling stupid. Cringe. _

_I want you to take my virginity, serious. I'm virgin and you are the perfect guy. Okay, I'll stop now. Please respond me, and I'll say you my name._

_Bye! Love you._

* * *

 

After sent the email, Taeyeon screamed so loud that her neighbor (and friend) could hear. She went to Taeyeon's house.

 “Hello, are you okay? I think I heard you screaming...”

“Bad idea... bad idea” Taeyeon said while hited her head on the wall

“What? Are you fucking crazy?”

“Yuri... I just sent an anonymous email to teacher Byun, but... I forgot I am the only girl on his class”

Yuri laughed and Taeyeon looked at her in a furious way.

“Sorry. So does he has received your email?”

“I don't know and I don't wanna know. I'm so dumb, I can't believe...”

“Relax, he doesn't even know you exist”

Taeyeon started to cry, Yuri hugged her.

“You're right... He doesn't know I exist.”

Two weeks later, Taeyeon bumped into her teacher and he noticed her.

“Oh, sorry”

“Never mind”

“Wait... Are you the girl who sent me a perverted email?”

“Huh? I... I don't know right. Gotta go, bye”

“Wait! I was going to call you for…” he smiled awkwardly “Do you want to have lunch with me?”

“To-today?”

“Yeah.”

“But… I… I am not…”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to”

Taeyeon covered her face and started to laugh. Baekhyun laughed too.

“Yes, I wanna go with you. Wait… how old are you?”

“Me? I’m 21. How about you?”

“Oh… so young. I thought you were like 26, sorry. I just turned 19”

“Nice. So… here we go” he held out his hand to her.

They went to the restaurant and Taeyeon couldn’t contain her happiness. Baekhyun looked at her and asked if anything was wrong.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Did you actually read my email? I like you!"

"Do you like me? But ... wait, what email are you talking about? I received an email with an invitation to have sex.

Taeyeon lowered her head to the table. In her email there was none sex invitation, so someone else had also emailed Baekhyun.

"You okay?”

"Yes ... I just... uh ... so it means you called me for lunch because you wanted to call me?" It wasn’t because of the email? You didn’t read my email?

"I don’t think so ... I'm sorry. I can read it now, if you want me to read."

"No, you better don’t read it" she smiled. Baekhyun smiled back.

"And... yes, I called you to have lunch because I wanted to. Actually, I never thought you would like me too"

"So do you..."

"Yeah, I like you too, do you think we should try something?"

"Yeah, I mean ... maybe we can try something. Thank you for calling me here, I was anxious about the damn email, but I'm calmer now.

Baekhyun smiled and held her hand, kissed it.

“I don’t know what were on your email, but I think it approached us”

“Yes… it’s funny. By the way, you are so handsome. And hot.”

“Oh! Thank you” he laughed “You are hot too. Hum… I secretly call you BHT. It means Beautiful and Hot Taeyeon. So funny”

Taeyeon laughed.

“Yeah, really funny.”

They held their hands and smiled to each other.

In the end, Taeyeon’s idea wasn’t so bad like she thought. It was a fucking good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> you can visit my profile for more fanfictions
> 
> bye! <3


End file.
